The Princess and The Concubine
by PrincessMaryJaneKOA
Summary: Even her father has deserted her" Chapuys smiled triumphantly. "Deserted her?" she asked sharply. So at last the concubine knew what it was like to lose her father, just as Mary had lost hers. S2 E10.TWO SHOT
1. Anne

**AN: Okay, I am pretty sure that I have already done something on 2.10 already but this idea wouldn't go away and so it turned into this. Also my spell checker is **still **not working so I used an online one instead, but please don't complain about errors.**

Anne had never given much thought to Mary Tudor.

Sure, she had thought about the enormous threat that both Mary and Katharine posed to all the Boleyn's, especially Elizabeth.

But not once had she stopped to consider the consequences of seducing Mary's father, destroying his marriage to Mary's mother and in the process, making the girl a bastard, when in fact she was her fathers pearl, her mother's sweetheart and England's only Princess.

If Anne was honest, she didn't't really care.

As far as she was concerned, she was Henry's first wife and Elizabeth was his true daughter and the only heir to the throne.

Well, at least until she had a son.

Never mind that Mary was abandoned.

Written off as evidence from a time that neither of them wanted to remember.

But that neither of them could forget.

In the beginning she had felt sorry for the girl, after all, it couldn't't be easy, realizing that your parents had been living in sin all those years and that you were clearly illegitimate.

However, Anne quickly learned that Mary was as stubborn as her mother.

She refused to accept the obvious.

In any case, even if it wasn't't true, there was nothing she could do about it now.

It was better for her and her stubborn mother if they just accepted that she was Queen now and that she would give Henry a son.

Mary Tudor would never be Queen of England.

Anne had in fact, encouraged Henry's estrangement from Mary, knowing that it would make Elizabeth's legitimacy more secure.

Not once did Anne consider that she had destroyed a young girl by separating her from her mother and father, as well as forcing her to wait on her younger half-sister.

After all, it was not as though Anne's father had ever abandoned her.

Then came the day she was locked up in the Tower, by the man who had divorced his beloved wife, bastardize his only daughter and separated from the Catholic church for her.

It was only temporary; just to teach her a lesson, after all Henry really couldn't't believe those ridiculous accusations, could he?

Her father would think of something, he was a clever man.

Since, it was he who had first plotted to get first Mary and then Anne into the King's bed.

If she fell, so did them all, her father would lose his land and his titles and so would George.

And as much as Anne hated to admit it.

There was nothing more that her father loved than power.

Nothing.

He wouldn't't abandon her.

Her father would speak to the King and convince him to take her back, they had been through so much together and their marriage wouldn't't be destroyed by an upstart like Jane Seymour.

Both the Boleyn's and the Howard's hated the Seymours.

If the King, wouldn't't take her back (and Anne refused to contemplate that until absolutely it was necessary), then her father would surely arrange for a suitable arrangement where by Anne was still Maqcuoness of Pembroke and Elizabeth was still considered a legitimate heir over Mary.

But it wouldn't't come to that, she was sure.

So imagine her surprise, when they told Anne that both she and her brother George were to die.

Her father couldn't't help her now, even he was locked up.

To Anne it seemed as though the long rise of the Boleyn fortunes was over.

Her brother had died today.

It was the first time Anne had cried since her inprisonment.

Suddenly, she saw her father walking out the door, he was free!.

Maybe Henry had decided to pardon them after all?

Wait? What was he doing? Why was her father walking away?

As though he had heard her he turned around.

Anne looked at him beseechingly; surely he was't going to leave her?

But he didn't't stop walking away.

Slowly, she sunk to the ground.

Thomas Boleyn still had his earldom that was all he cared about.

She was alone.

Now at long last Anne knew how Mary must have felt, when she her mother had died and her father had abandoned her, how ironic that Anne, who had in part caused Mary's misery in the first place, should now be the one to feel such pain.

Her husband hated her, she was separated from her daughter, who was probably going to be proclaimed a bastard and her husband loved another woman.

If the situation was't so serious, Anne would've laughed, how times had changed, now it seemed as if Jane Seymour would be Queen…. And Anne would die.

It was strange that Anne should feel such an ache in her heart, after all, her father abandoning her in her hour of need was just like him, and she had more pressing concerns.

Such as the fact that she was soon to die, on the orders of the King.

But still, it hurt.

_She didn't't want him to catch her._

"_Anne watch out!, he'll catch you!" her brother George yelled._

_Young Anne tried to run, but her father snuck up from behind._

_Before she could even breathe, he laughingly swung her up into the air._

"_Papa!" she squealed._

"_Anne!" he laughed._

"_I love you papa" she sighed _

"_I love you too Anne" _

_He said, kissing her forehead._

For the first time, she felt real guilt.

If Anne was suffering now, she could hardly bear to imagine what Mary must have gone through.

And Anne knew that that was partly due to her.

She still had't changed her opinion that she was the rightful Queen of England and that Elizabeth was the only true heir to the throne.

But since she was destined to die, Anne allowed herself to feel some pity for the now motherless girl, whose life had been destroyed by Henry and herself.

Never before (on the rare occasions she did think of Mary) did she allow herself even the slightest amount of pity for the young girl, Anne saw her only as an enemy,a gruesome reminder of Henry's old life and someone that must be destroyed.

She had never before cared that Mary had lost her father the day that she had begun to capture Henry's heart.

Until Anne lost her own father.

Well, it was too late to change anything now.

Silence reigned, as Anne contemplated her fate, trying to come to grips with the fact that her father, whom she had always loved.

Had abandoned her.


	2. Mary

"Is it done? Is the Harlot dead?" Lady Mary (hopefully soon to be known as Princess again) asked ambassador Chaypuys anxiously.

Only those looking closely could have seen the gleam of triumph in her eyes.

"I don't know, but certainly she will be before very long" he admitted.

"The Lord is good" Mary made the sign of the cross.

She felt evil and wicked for praying for someone's death.

But she could not help but be thankful, that the Lord had finally decided to smite the concubine's wickedness.

Just a few short years ago, Princess Mary (as she was then known) was a bright young girl, basking in her parents love, safe and secure in the knowledge that she was a Princess and destined (unless, God had seen fit to grant her parents with a healthy son), to become the Queen of England one day. She was the pearl of her father's world and her mother's beloved Mary.

She could not help but want Anne Boleyn dead.

Mary hated violence, but she wanted Anne Boleyn dead so badly that it almost consumed her.

Mary tried to love little Elizabeth, after all, it was't the child's fault that she was born of a sinful and unholy union.

She had tried to look on the bright side of things, thinking that her father would surely miss her and want her to return and that he would soon see the error of his ways. The naive innocence in her had begun to die when her father and Anne had ordered her to wait on Anne's bastard daughter.

Mary didn't't know it then, but Anne and Henry had set in motion a catastrophic chain of events from which she would never fully recover.

Then her mother died.

Unknown to those around her, something had died in Mary that day too.

A black rage filled her and she was no longer an innocent child.

She was an angry young woman.

"Tell me…. Why is she really to die?"

Mary questioned him.

"They say that her child, Elizabeth, was not conceived with the King at all, but with one of her countless lovers."

"How many lovers was she supposed to have?" Mary said in shock.

"According to Mr. Cromwell, over 100 men, including her brother, Rochford"

Mary crossed herself.

"Even her father has deserted her" Chaypuys said triumphantly.

"Deserted her?" Mary said sharply.

"Yes, or so I am told, the King banished him, but allowed him to escape with his life…. And his earldom"

She fought back a smile.

So, at last the concubine knew what it was like to lose her father.

Just as Mary had lost hers…..

No.

She musn't go down that road.

Now that Anne was to die, Mary would finally be at peace.

Once the whore was dead, she and her father would be reconciled.

Jane Seymour was a woman of their faith and was willing to help Mary be reinstated to the succession.

There was just one problem.

"So Elizabeth is to become a bastard now? As I have been a bastard?"

She asked him.

"Yes Princess, the brat is now officially a bastard."

Good.

Now everything would go back to the way it was meant to be.

Mary would soon be reinstated as Princess and be reunited with her father.

The concubine would pay for her crimes.

Princess Elizabeth would now become Lady Elizabeth.

Anne may have lost her father, but Mary wouldn't't lose hers.

He loved her.

She knew he did.

Many things may have changed but that was still the same.

She loved him.

She would become the pearl of his world once again.

And soon England would forget that they had ever heard of the concubine Anne Boleyn and her bastard daughter.


End file.
